


dear my blue

by imnyoung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but it’s cute!!, getting stuck in the rain, hopefully, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnyoung/pseuds/imnyoung
Summary: hyungwon gives him a quizzical look, “you don’t have an umbrella with you?”hoseok tenses, he’s got one right here, a black automatic umbrella that changkyun gave him, but he stammers: “uh, no, i don’t think so. i left it with minhyuk last time.”





	dear my blue

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it’s me again! with another hwh oneshot!! :D
> 
> just a heads up, first part is pre-debut mx and the second is whatever era u want it to be! enjoy!!

“oh, hyung, by the way, i put my clothes in your bag just now.” hyungwon nonchalantly says, stretching his long arms upward as the automatic doors of starship’s building opens up for him.

hoseok is right behind him, bag decidedly much heavier than when he came in this morning. it’s late now, nearing three in the morning, and there’s no one to see them walk home, looking just as tired as they feel. the others had went home an hour earlier, hyungwon deciding to practice the choreography since he and hyunwoo have extra parts at the end of trespass. hoseok just decided to accompany him.

the sky is a deep purple, not a star in sight due to the clouds covering the vast space, the occasional lightning illuminating them. thunder rumbles loudly and hyungwon yawns in response, waiting for hoseok with his hands in pockets so they could walk together.

“it’s been doing that for a while. you don’t think we’ll get caught by the rain, do you?” hoseok asks, breaking into a light jog. 

“we will if we don’t hurry up.” 

however, their sore muscles don’t really allow them to walk very quickly, and they end up taking a comfortable stroll across the city. no one is around to see nor hear so they allow themselves to act like themselves. quiet giggles mix with loud guffaws and hyungwon has to remind him that _people are sleeping, hyung._

hyungwon was just in the middle of recalling an episode which included kihyun losing his wallet when hoseok starts to feel it— the small droplets of water dropping from the sky. “crap, it’s raining.” 

hyungwon holds a palm up before shrugging. “relax, it’s just a few sprinkles of water. we won’t melt.”

hoseok shrugs and they continue on their journey home, hyungwon flawlessly continuing his story about kihyun’s misfortune.

then it starts pouring.

they both yelp, but the sound is drowned out by the loudness of the rain hitting the pavement. they scramble to find shelter, and hoseok grabs hyungwon’s wrist to drag him to the bus stop nearby, since he looked like he was ready to bolt straight to the dorm.

“shit, i’m drenched!” hyungwon whines, shaking his head like a wet dog. hoseok rolls his eyes, he’s not that wet but hyungwon gets dramatic when he’s tired so there’s that. the older retrieves their towels from his bag, still damp from when they had showered at the dance studio. 

“hey! catch.” hoseok calls before throwing the younger’s towel. hyungwon barely caught it, almost hitting the wet ground and he glares at hoseok for it. he shrugs in response.

“i can’t believe we got caught in the rain.” hyungwon despairs, toweling his hair dry as he squints into the street. “damn, i can’t see shit. the rain is really strong.”

hoseok goes to sit by the bench, just thankful that this bus stop is dry and rain-proof. “looks like we’ll be here for a while.” 

another thing he’s thankful for is, well, the rain. you see, hoseok here is a night owl, his imagination is like hell broke loose when the moon is up and despite the soreness in his body, his mind is _alive_. but also, he and hyungwon hadn’t been spending as much time together, maybe it’s because of their gruelling practices or increasingly busy schedule, and he misses him. it’s why hoseok had stayed behind to accompany the younger but this unexpected rain was just an added bonus. 

hyungwon joins him, sitting down beside him. “why?” 

“it doesn’t look like it’ll let up anytime soon.”

hyungwon gives him a quizzical look, “you don’t have an umbrella with you?” 

hoseok tenses, he’s got one right here, a black automatic umbrella that changkyun gave him, but he stammers: “uh, no, i don’t think so. i left it with minhyuk last time.”

that, at the very least, is the truth. minhyuk had borrowed it to go to the convenience store one night, but he gave it back as soon as he got home. 

hyungwon squints at him, pursing his lips for just one unreadable moment, making hoseok’s heart beat faster at being caught in a lie _and_ at hyungwon’s very intense stare. but it’s gone as fast as it came, replaced by a sniff as he leans against the seat, crossing his legs primly. “well, even if we did use your umbrella, we’d still be soaked and your umbrella would be broken after all of this.”

hoseok laughs, hoping his relief isn’t apparent through it. 

“now where was i? oh yeah—“ then hyungwon continues on kihyun’s long list of bad luck, an amused smile adorning his face despite the situation they’re in.

they stay there for at least half an hour, talking about whatever they can think of, joking around and trading secrets, before hoseok notices hyungwon starting to drift off. 

“are you tired?” hoseok asks.

hyungwon’s droopy eyes look at him in mirth, his giggle slower and a few octaves lower. “heh, a bit.” he yawns.

the older frowns. looking around, the rain is still pelting hard into the concrete but it’s significantly weaker now compared to earlier but it’s still strong and hoseok can’t possibly say that he’s got an umbrella in his bag now. 

hyungwon’s head stumbles, hoseok catches him by the shoulder. 

“hey, you can’t just sleep anywhere.” hoseok scolds but hyungwon’s half-hearted hum indicates that he’s too sleepy to even listen to him. 

huffing, hoseok scoots closer and carefully places the younger’s head on his shoulder, goosebumps rising as hyungwon’s cheek rests against his skin.

“warm.” hyungwon gurgles, satisfied.

“cold.” hoseok teases, letting an arm loop around the other’s side, pulling him closer in an attempt to get him warmer. 

“mh-hm. and you smell good.” 

at that, hoseok grows a bit warmer, and he takes a peek to see if hyungwon’s really falling asleep. he is. “you’re delirious. go to sleep hyungwon-ah, i’ll wake you when the rain lets up.” 

the younger snuggles closer, and hoseok feels the corner of hyungwon’s lips turn upward into a soft smile, hoseok can’t help but mirror it. “‘kay, night, hyung.”

it doesn’t take long before hyungwon’s breath evens, chest rising up and down in soft puffs of air. 

hoseok sighs. he’s been selfish. he knew hyungwon had been tired, yet he still went and lied about leaving his umbrella behind, just so he’d get a few more minutes with hyungwon alone.

hoseok doesn’t know what it is, and he doesn’t want to examine it too closely, but he’s been getting these feelings a lot recently. wanting hyungwon to talk to him, wanting to talk to hyungwon, spending his time with the younger, even going as so far to sacrifice his time just so they’d get some time alone. 

they’ve been friends for a while now, but it’s never been like this before. 

sighing once more, hoseok pets hyungwon’s hair in apology, promising to himself that he’ll definitely make up for it somehow.

it takes another half-hour, but the rain finally lets up. the only remainder for it are the puddles of water on the ground and the silent cascading of dew from trees as they sway along to the midnight wind.

hoseok shifts, shaking the other softly. “hey, time to go. the rain finally stopped.”

hyungwon removes his head from his shoulder slowly, rubbing at his eyes tiredly, taking a few moments to compose himself. “okay, let’s go home.”

they get up and start walking to their dorm, air colder than before and they walk closer to each other, seeking warmth. no one says anything and it’s comfortable, the only thing heard is the sounds of their practice shoes scuffing against the wet pavement.

“hyung, remember how i put your clothes in your bag?” hyungwon starts, hopping over the bigger puddles of water and going ahead of hoseok.

“yeah?”

“yeah,” hyungwon echoes. he pauses, looking over his shoulder with a playful glint in his eyes. “well, i saw your umbrella.” he says, hopping over the next puddle and laughing.

hoseok stops. eyes wide and heart in his throat because he just got caught in a lie and hyungwon knew all along but played along with it? “um, what?”

“ _and_ i was there when minhyuk gave it back.” 

hoseok is speechless, embarrassed, and petrified. having been caught in a lie even before he said it. oh my god, hoseok hides his face in his hands, regretting every decision in his life that has led to this. fuck his life. 

there are the soft steps of hyungwon stepping over puddles to get to him, the soft puffs of his laughter audible through hoseok’s probably very red ears. “hyung, it’s okay.” he assures, pulling at hoseok’s arm. 

the older drops them, head hung low. hyungwon’s bright laugh makes it a bit better. “come on, i already said it’s okay!” he pauses, and hoseok can hear the smile in his voice. “i like spending time with you, hyung.”

hoseok raises his head, a pout on his lips. he still feels bad and embarrassed as hell but the soft smile framing hyungwon’s lips and his firm grip secured on his wrist makes him feel stupidly hopeful for no reason. “really?”

“yeah!” hyungwon exclaims, moving his hand down hoseok’s wrist to his hand and interlacing it with his. hoseok smiles back, squeezing the younger’s hand. hyungwon pulls him along, walking back home. “just ask next time. we can have all the late night dates you want.”

  
  
  
  
  


—————————

 

 

 

“hey, i’m going to the studio to work on some stuff. wanna come?” hoseok asks, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

on the couch, hyungwon puts down his phone, looking sideways, “sure, just let me get a jacket.” before he gets up and pads towards his room. 

hoseok puts on his slip-ons, he’ll be working on a track tonight and he wants to be as comfortable as he can. waiting patiently by the doorway, hyungwon emerges from his room, having put on his hoodie and a mask.

“i heard it’s gonna rain tonight.” hyungwon says as he slips on his own shoes. hoseok huffs a laugh. 

it’s when hyungwon straightens, head cocked to one side and a hand resting on his hip that he asks, rather cheekily: “so, did you bring an umbrella?” 

there’s one in his bag, a bright yellow thing that jooheon bought him as a gift, but he doesn’t tell hyungwon as such. 

instead he smacks his lips together, unable to contain the smile growing on his lips, “nope.” he answers, popping the ‘p’ and holding out his hand for him to take. 

hyungwon smiles, wide and soft on all the edges. doesn’t hesitate to take hoseok’s hand. interlaces it with his. “thought so.” he says, fondness dripping.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a twt! @dearchaes
> 
> scream @ me pls :D


End file.
